


VID - a horse with no name

by kiki_miserychic



Category: mother! (2017)
Genre: F/M, Religion, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic





	VID - a horse with no name

**vid title:** a horse with no name  
**music:** Michelle Branch  
**source:** mother!  
**duration:** 5:11  
**notes:** Made for 2018.  
**summary:** humans will give no love  
**content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), Graphic Violence, Sexual Violence, Physical Triggers, Other: abusive relationship, extreme violence, extreme gore, torture, police brutality, institutional violence, human trafficking, mass execution, baby murder, disemboweled corpse, cannibalism, child murder, "shaky cam"

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/11AqOJ2lDeA)  
[214mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q1c867xtatxc7jw/%5B2018%20Challenge%20-%20Full%20Circle%5Dkiki_miserychic-a%20horse%20with%20no%20name.m4v)  


_On the first part of the journey_  
I was looking at all the life  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
There was sand and hills and rings  
The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz  
And the sky with no clouds  
The heat was hot and the ground was dry  
But the air was full of sound 

_I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la, la la la la, la la la, la la...  
La, la, la la la la, la la la, la la... 

_After two days in the desert sun_  
My skin began to turn red  
After three days in the desert fun  
I was looking at a river bed  
And the story it told of a river that flowed  
Made me sad to think it was dead 

_You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la, la la la la, la la la, la la...  
La, la, la la la la, la la la, la la... 

_After nine days I let the horse run free_  
'Cause the desert had turned to sea  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
There was sand and hills and rings  
The ocean is a desert with its life underground  
And a perfect disguise above  
Under the cities lies a heart made of ground  
But the humans would give no love 

_You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la, la la la la, la la la, la la... 


End file.
